rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclops (Aniverse)
Category:Aniverse Category:Exiles Category:ExilesNPCs Category:X-Men One-Eyed Mutant Field Commander of the X-Men Author: bzero NPC in: Exiles Race: Mutant Level: 50 Game System: Marvel Super Heroes Real Name: Scott Summers Age: 40 IMAGE: Cyclops is a tall man in a torn black tuxedo. He wears a visor across his face, concealing the face that one of his eyes is dead from disease. The other (his left) glows red even through the protective lens of his eyewear. ANIVERSE HISTORY Cyclops' earliest memories were that of the death of his parents. He and his brother, Alex (Havoc), were pushed from a doomed plane by their father, giving them the only parachute within the plane, effectively sacrificing their lives for their children’s. The chute failed to open, and this is when Scott discovered his mutant ability for the first time; optic blasts of incredible strength. Using these blasts to slow their descent, he and Alex survived. Orphaned early, he spent much of his young life in an orphanage, Alex having been adopted shortly after their arrival there. His years at the orphanage were tough, made even harder by the constant heckling and bullying of another boy named Nathan. It was much later revealed that Essex had posed as the boy, in an attempt to sway young Scott to his cause and learn more about him. As time went on, Scott found himself still unable to control his mutant power. It was through the help of Professor Xavier that he discovered the only thing that would keep them in check: a ruby quartz visor. He wears this protection to this day, though sometimes in the form of glasses. Professor X made him leader of the newly formed teenage mutant team called the X-Men, a job Scott never felt he was truly worthy of. Yet, he did so through many perils, and it was also here that he found his first love, Jean Grey (then Marvel Girl). The two fell in love almost at first sight. His first major upheaval with the team came when the group was captured by the living island known as Krakoa. Scott alone was spared to go and tell the world of the being’s return. He returned to the X-Mansion and explained to the Professor what had happened. Xavier immediately employed Cerebro, his mutant-seeking device, to locate replacement mutants to go and save the team. Thus it was that Night Crawler, Colossus, Thunderbird, Banshee, Storm, Wolverine and Sun Fire were brought together for the first time. They rescued the team, and upon returning home, the new and previous X-Men, except for Storm, Thunderbird, Banshee, and Wolverine, decided to leave. Cyclops alone remained to help Xavier lead this new team of X-Men, and as Charles took in a new class of students, including Cipher, Jono, and Skids. It was a troublesome time for the leader, as he found himself confronted with so many different people and personalities. He and Wolverine had many head-on clashes, and Banshee died on the team’s second mission. It took many long months for them to form a cohesive team beneath his guidance, but eventually, things came together as much as they could for a group so diverse. During this time, he was reunited with Marvel Girl at a formal gathering. Later, during a fight in the Morlock tunnels, Summers was attacked by Plague, who infected his eyes with a mutant disease that cost him the use of his right eye. Later still, they were attacked by Sentinels. It was to be an unforgettable adventure as the X-Men were swept off into space, returning to earth in a spaceship that was burning up and disintegrating as it hit the Earth’s atmosphere. Marvel Girl sent the others to the radiation shielding compartment, planning to fly the ship and shield herself from the radiation with her telekinesis. Cyclops refused to let her sacrifice herself that way, and she used her telekinesis to knock him unconscious. The ship crashed in Jamaica Bay on earth, with Marvel Girl nowhere to be seen. Moments later, she emerged from the bay very changed, now calling herself Phoenix. From the beginning, Cyclops was worried by the increase in her power, a fear that became realized when she manifested her darker side and went on a rampage as Dark Phoenix. She consumed a sun in an inhabited system and was judged by a space-faring race called the Shi'ar. The price they demanded was her death, and they swept the X-Men into space for the ensuing battle. In the end, she sacrificed herself, destroying her body right before Cyclops' eyes. Grief stricken by the loss of her, he left the team immediately upon returning to Earth, leaving the Professor and Storm in charge of the X-Men. It took Cyclops some time to come terms with Jean’s death, and during this leave from the team he went to visit Alaska, needing time and space to heal. It was in Alaska that he met an exact duplicate of Marvel Girl, his former love. So exact to the last detail that it could have been her. Her name was Madelyne Pryor, and her past was filled with holes, but Cyclops fell in love with her anyway. The two were soon married, and shortly thereafter, had a child, which she named Nathan against Cyclops' wishes. With Cyclops' return to the X-Men, he found his all-time leadership of the team challenged by Storm, who felt a duel between them was necessary to decide who should lead, fairly. The two fought, and Scott won, using his superior knowledge of tactics. Storm returned leadership to him, and returned to Africa, where she helped form X-Corp: Europe, with her eventual-husband Thor. Scott continues to lead the team, with the able assistance of his wife, Madelyne. Players Cyclops had a player in one campaign, but is now an NPC. Stats Fighting: Excellent +1 H2H Agility: Remarkable (+1 H, -1 R) Strength: Good (10) Endurance: Remarkable Reason: Excellent (20) Intuition: Remarkable (40) (+3 Init) Psyche: Amazing (50) (+1 vs Domination) Health: 90 Karma: 110 Resources: Good Popularity: 0 Movement: 3 areas/turn KNOWN POWERS: Optic Blast: Amazing (50) force damage up to 4 areas. Each area beyond that is decreased by 1 rank :Break Fall: Can slow fall of target or himself :Attack multiple targets on a successful Agility FEAT. Up to 8 targets, if reflectors are available. Damage decreased to Incredible (40) :Transform energy damage into Optic Blast: a Red Psyche FEAT must be made or he takes normal damage Partial Immunity: Cyclops is immune to Nathan's optic blasts, as well as his own (also, Havoc’s plasma) Equipment: * Body Armor: Excellent 20 protection from physical and energy damage. (not wearing) * Ruby Quartz Visor: if damaged or taken off Cyclops can't control his blasts when he opens his eye. Weakness: One eye (Left only). -1 to peripheral notice & ranged attacks. Talents: Leadership, Pilot, Spatial Geometry, Martial Arts A,B, Multi-Lingual (English, Russian, Japanese), Resist Domination Contacts: Academy X (Nathan, Clarice, Artie, Avi, Dorian, Take), X-Corp, X-Men (Phoenix, Maggot, Cipher, Warlock, Legion), Avengers, Fantastic Four, Hellfire Club – White Court